EscapeRuins Wiki
'--ATTENTION-- '''The past several weeks the game server and website have been on/off. For the past week (June 2) the website has been down with no contact from Owner. Not on facebook, not on Twitter, not on anything. Last Owner said was that he was terribly busy and wasn't able to come on. That was about 1-3 days before the website went down a week ago (June 2). Let's hope it comes back soon. When the server stabilizes someone may remove this message.-Abc -I just recieved word from owner that the server will be back up in a few days, he ended up coding more shit before releasing it -taint Do you have proof of this "tainted" ? Tainted I added you on skype. Accept it lol -Abc I really hope that Owner starts hosting again soon. I really enjoyed playing EscapeRuins with my bro. Me and my bro are really upset that it's been taken down for an anonymous reason. I don't even care if my profile is saved or not, I just want us to be able to play it again like in old times. If he has quit hosting the server, then I think that it is really unfair that he hasn't told us the reason why. - ShortShot25 Im actually going away for a few weeks to go make some money working for the carney. So when i get back if owner still has not started hosting ill see if he will give me all the server shit and start hosting it myself. -Taint I still don't see how you have connection with Owner, because nobody else does. I know a few people have his skype, but even then.....Anybody tried a desperate attempt to message him on facebook? Lol. But Tainted how much longer until you're back? You've been gone for some time now... Server is down for good said Owner, he said "You guys are fucking faggots" I cant fucking believe he would say this what a fucking asshole. - Tainted Never said this ^^^^^-tainted How do you have connection with him though? If thats the case someone needs to make a knock-off version of the server copy everything and call it Escaperuins...-Abc I wish I knew how to program. I would make an OldSchool style RuneScape server and make it the same as EscapeRuins was, with the x30 XP and everything. - ShortShot25 And also me and setis where in the middle of coding a server when i kind of messed up the coding........lol-Tainted plz host the server again so i can suck torins balls -Tainted is their no way you can play the server using a downloadable client? Probably not, because downloadable clients connect to the game on the website, which is obviously down. I didn't even know that there was a downloadable client for EscapeRuins, but okay. - ShortShot25 2 ak 47s and a blowtorch couple junkies knockin hard on my front porch - Shortshot25 ^^^^^ I didn't say this - ShortShot25 ^^^^^ I didn't say this and I did say the thing above -ShortShot25 ^^^^^ I did - ShortShot25 -- Why is there no fyncman on this page? - fyncman Here's a shitty chatbox I made a few days after the server went down back in late May. http://ripescaperuins2010-2014.moonfruit.com/about/4584584160 -Abc Hello my loves. i truly miss this server. i really want to talk to you all. i miss you all. legit shit. -Giant Penis (or on other servers, Giant P) -posted December 28th, 2014 at 7:25 PM CST -- Background EscapeRuins was founded on 15th December 2010. It is a Runescape Private server, which uses the "Old school" 317 style graphics. It is fully coded by Owner, and it uses his own custom source. Unlike many other Runescape Private Servers, which have skills going up to 99, EscapeRuins has a max skill level of 125. Each skill has a maximum xp barrier of up to 2,000,000,000, 10x more than Runescape's barrier. The skill rate is 30x for every skill. There are currently 35,797 player accounts logged as of January 29, 2013. Skills Not all skills in Escaperuins are finished being made, but they are all available and can be trained with the exception of Farming. All skills have a experience rate of 30x, though on January 30, 2013 Owner changed the rates of Attack, Defense, Strength, Hitpoints, Ranged, and Magic from the rate of 120x to 30x. He also changed Prayer and Slayer from 60x to 30x rate. All players were affected and had experience reduced, ie: A player with 125 Attack would now have about 111 attack (?). Staff Escaperuins has a set of player staff that are hand picked by Owner. They are promoted when needed and are demoted when gone inactive, quit, resigned, or banned. The staff team is comprised of players of all ages and do not get special items for being staff. The current Escaperuins staff team is comprised of: -Owner (The owner of the server) -Fyncman (Forum & Game Moderator) -Cyamate (Game Mod) -Torin (Game Mod) -P12a (Game Mod) Players that were once staff, but are no longer are listed here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pi2A9gvm6bVbhyK_lGrDuLoo-1DKciTwROWl17tIqyk/pub Community Typically there are about 18 players on during low hours and 32 during primetime. Everyone is typically very nice and very helpful. We are filled with players of all ages, but mostly between 14-23. There's frequent community events that players create and run by themselves such as Lotterys, drop partys, games, and hide n' seek. There's also a mildy active forums which players can post just about anything. One of the biggest things players are competitive in are highscores. We have a highscores list which lists the top 2500 players in every category. It is updated every 15 minutes along with ingame highscores which are updated simultaneously. Category:RuneScape Wiki Category:Browse